


Big bad

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anderson really doesn't like Sherlock, Crack, Crime Scene, Gen, Slightly crack, Swearing, and he says the word Freak a lot, and he swears a fair bit too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus, bonus, bonus!!</p><p>Have another "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic.</p><p>Because I'm nice :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big bad

"You just go right ahead and contaminate my crime scene, freak!" Anderson spat. "Don't mind me!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and ignored him. 

"Fucking whatever." Anderson mumbled under his breath, skulking out of the doorway and into the adjoining room.

He watched as the so-called 'consulting detective' hovered around the body, sniffing and poncing about.

"Oh yeah, I'm Sherlock Holmes. I'm a fucking genius. Everybody else is an idiot." Anderson muttered, sarcastically.

"I know everything about everyone, and I love to make people look stupid."

He watched the freak cross the room and lean across the windowsill, stretching his freakishly long body to look out of the window.

"Oh, look at me." Anderson continued the monologue under his breath. "I'm so wonderfully tall and lean. Look how bendy I am."

He snorted, making Sherlock and Lestrade turn to him before quickly ignoring him again and turning back to the room. 

_God, Anderson, you're such a comedian_ , he thought to himself.

Sherlock crossed to Lestrade and started pointing in Anderson's direction.

"Anderson." Lestrade barked. "Did you take samples from under the fingernails?"

"Of course!" Anderson replied, startled, "but.."

Sherlock interrupted him, sneering, "It is vitally important to this case, Anderson." and he breezed out of the door.

"Oh yeah." Anderson snarled as he scraped under the nails. "I'm so the big bad."


End file.
